


Louis' work of art

by Butlouisgotthedagger



Category: One Direction
Genre: Ass tattoo, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butlouisgotthedagger/pseuds/Butlouisgotthedagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis misses harry, and decides to get a tattoo for him. On his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis' work of art

"You should do something, you can't lay in your bed for the whole week"  
Louis sighs, he didn't want to get up, he missed his boyfriend too much.  
"C'mon let me sleep a bit more, liam, i'm tired" he lied, but he didn't give a single fuck, he wanted his boyfriend next to him.  
"Get up you twat, -" liam sighed when louis' phone rang.  
"Hey babe, miss you so much"  
"Miss you too sweetcheeks" louis says sadly  
"Hey i was thinking about getting a tattoo, what would you recommend?"  
"Hm we could get some matching tattoos yeah?"  
"Sure lou, what about you get a lighthouse and i get a ship"  
"Alright, i'm heading to the studio in about 10 minutes, see you"  
Louis gets up from the bed quickly, excited about getting the tattoo, he's always wanted to get a lighthouse to be honest.

 

When louis arrives at the studio, he asks the tattoo artists if he could get it right now, which he said yes.  
He wanted to surprise harry so he decided to get the tattoo on his lower back and half on his ass, he was ready for the pain.

 

After he got the tattoo he went home and decided to send a picture to harry, and he replied to the text with a picture of his hard dick.

 

1 week later louis was heading back to London, harry was waiting for him at home, and he was excited to see him again.

 

"Fuck louis you have no idea what that tattoo does to me"  
"Hm no i don't, maybe show me?" Louis said, cheeky little shit.  
"Oh yes i fucking will"  
"What are you waiting for-" louis couldn't finish the sentence because harry was grabbing louis from his neck and pressing his lips hardly against his, louis growled and dragged him into their bedroom, he threw harry onto the bed and started undressing him. He took off his jeans and pressed his crotch against harry's, harry squeezed his ass in his hands.  
Harry took louis' underwear off and turned him over, harry took a look at louis' ass and moaned.  
"You look so hot with a fucking tattoo for me on your ass"  
"Ugh harry get your mouth on me already"  
Harry spread his cheeks open and licked a fat stripe up his ass hole, louis was already a whimpering mess.  
Harry put his face between louis' ass cheeks and started liking around his rim.  
"Don't be a tease harry please"  
"So fucking good for me louis"  
Harry obeyed though, and pushed his tongue past his hole, louis moaned so hard.  
Harry kept thrusting his tongue in and out quickly since he knew louis liked it.  
Louis couldn't last long anymore, he was on the edge of crying, "fuck harry i'm going to come"  
"Come in my mouth baby"  
Harry quickly turned louis around and put his mouth on his dick, he started bobbing his head a few times until louis came hard, harry swallowed until there wasn't anything left.  
"You're so good louis, i love you so much"  
"I love you too harry" louis said while putting his head on harry's chest.  
They fell asleep like that, louis listening to harry's heartbeat and harry admiring louis' beauty.

 

 

 

Harry never got off.


End file.
